The Queen, The Prince, and The Devil
by ILOVEUDomoKun
Summary: Chapter Two is finally out. "Twilight Sandpaper Coke". Tell me what you guys think.
1. Chapter 1

_Michiko Ayashi is a made-up character. She's short and has long black hair, black eyes, __and a big attitude problem._

_She's different from Sakuno. And Sakuno's not the lead. (I still love her though, sorry Sakuno-chan.^^)_

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Queen, the Prince, and the Devil"<strong>

_**Chapter ONE preview:**_

_Ayashi Michiko, the Queen as she likes to call herself, sets foot on SeiGaku's soil in search of her King. On her first day, she found him, almost too quickly. Only to realize that her King is Seigaku's Prince, and that he is as devilish as she. Will the Queen manage this brat of a prince? Or will she surrender in defeat?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Well she's hotter than hell__  
><em>_And she's cool as they come__  
><em>_And she's smart and she's wild__  
><em>_All rolled into one__  
><em>_Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be__  
><em>_It's not easy to see__  
><em>_That she's an angel to you__  
><em>_But she's a devil to me_

_-Angel to You, Devil To Me by Click5_

"**Mission One: Make PONTA Bottles FALL****!"**

Her first day in highschool, Michiko Ayashi remembered it well.

She had just transferred to SeiGaKu because it was the most popular school in the district. A queen like her was meant to be in a well-known school, after all.

She was making her way towards the gates, thinking about her goals this year. Michiko is a person of complete and determined focus.

"_Number One. Be__come really popular. With my beauty and greatness that wouldn't be hard to achieve."_

Michiko was really drop-dead cute. She ranked number one at almost anything. She was "the Queen" back in middleschool. Even older male students confessed to her.

"_Number two. Find a boyfriend that suits me."_

This was probably the main reason she decided to switch schools. All the boys in her previous school were as boring and as predictable as hell. They all bowed down to her and worshipped her. They obeyed her every command. They even made a fan club for her. They all cried when they found out she switched schools.

_So dumb_, she thought.

She was so tired of all the undesirable lovesick puppies. She needed to find herself a king! Someone as clever and as perfect as she is.

She managed to arrive at the gates without much disturbance when someone suddenly brushed passed her shoulder and took her away from her thoughts.

Not just that, **he** also took her breath away.

He was running so fast and didn't even stop to look at her.

Time seemed to go slow-mo and Michiko couldn't do anything but to stop and stare at the person's back. She remembered a glimpse of the face that made her heart beat like crazy.

He was gone before she could even take a good look at him. But she was absolutely sure…

"I found him! My King!" she shouted at the top of her lungs and pointed at the back of the running boy.

Everyone turned their heads towards the shouting weirdo.

"He didn't even look at my beauty, Darn it!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was her first day in highschool. Tomoka remembered it well too.

She was by the school gates, waiting for her bestfriend, Sakuno, with full energy.

'_Better start the year with a smile.' _She thought.

She was looking around when she saw Ryoma Echizen running through the gates. Tomoka started to open her mouth to greet him but he was so fast, he was gone from her sight before she could even start a sentence.

Tomoka was happy that Ryoma would get to join his other Senpais at tennis again. Ryoma was probably excited too. The Senpais all waited for him to get into highschool. Tomoka was glad that the tennis club she loved was back.

_This will be such a great year!_

"I found him! My King!" somebody suddenly shouted.

Tomoka turned and saw a short girl with long black hair. She was definitely pretty. The girl's big, black eyes were round and she was pointing at Echizen's direction. Her mouth was shaped as a big 'O'.

"King?" Tomoka immediately knew. Her eyes followed the path the girl was pointing at and when she saw whose back it was, she grinned. A lightbulb popped on the top of her head.

_Yey! A new recruit__ for my cheering squad!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_Who the hell is this ugly?'_

Michiko thought, staring at Tomoka's face. Tomoka came up to her and introduced herself a while ago. She explained that she was the head cheerleader of the tennis team.

Michiko didn't care at all. She wished Tomoka would just go away. She felt like saying 'shoo!' to make her disappear from her sight.

Michiko needed some peace to think about her king. She needed to remember his face well so that she could gather information later.

Tomoka was saying something beside her but Michiko wasn't listening. All she could hear was _blahblahblah_.

'_I wish this girl would shut the hell up! I can't think because of the noise her ugly voice is making!'_

"_blahblahblahblah"_

"…..."

"So that guy you're pointing at earlier…" Tomoka said after a long introduction of herself. Michiko's fox ears appeared on top of her head and she was suddenly very interested at what the ugly girl was saying.

Tomoka gulped when she felt Michiko's aura turn devilish.

Suddenly, Michiko grabbed Tomoka's shoulder and shook her violently. Her eyes were shining and wide.

"Do you know him? Tell me everything you know about him! Right **NOW**!" she commanded as she shook the soul out of Tomoka's body.

Tomoka's eyes went swirly and she was feeling dizzy. She felt like she was gonna throw up.

'_Who's this monster?__ What did I get myself into?'_

Tomoka could only cry to herself. She had met the Queen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tomoka was relieved when Sakuno arrived by the gates and saw her getting murdered by the devil. Sakuno managed to stop Michiko after some time and Tomoka was saved! _…and still alive._

Tomoka cried and hugged her bestfriend. Eyes glaring at Michiko.

Michiko decided to feign camaraderie with these two commoners. She needed them for information after all.

"I'm sorry. I got a bit excited." She giggled and switched her features to _**'Moe'-mode**_.

The two girls had to cover their eyes as Michiko was sparkling. She was so moe! She was darn cute and oozing with pheromones.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tomoka's eyes were heart-shaped as she hugged Michiko. "So cute! I forgive you! Join my cheering squad, 'kay?"

Sakuno could only smile at her bestfriend.

Michiko smiled too, cutely, sending more sparkling stars in the air around her. But…

'_This commoner is infecting me! Why does she have to hug?'_…was her thoughts deep inside.

"I don't g-get what's really happening." Sakuno blushed and smiled.

Michiko stared at her._ 'Hmm. This one's a bit cute. In a weird and "unlike-me" way, though.'_

Tomoka let go of Michiko and faced Sakuno.

"This girl was pointing at Ryoma-kun earlier, and so I came up to her."

"Ryoma-kun?" Michiko went sparkly again.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno blushed. She always does when she hears anything about him. _Hello? _Mighty crush since middleschool, everyone knows **that**.

Tomoka answered Michiko.

"Yes. Echizen Ryoma."

Michiko's eyes went round. _'Echizen Ryoma. A perfect name for my king!'_

She then saw herself walking hand-in-hand with him, living in a castle, riding a unicorn, floating above the clouds—

"And this weirdo was shouting that she had found her King. Isn't that funny, Sakuno-chan?"

Michiko was forced back to reality.

"K-King?" Sakuno was surprised.

"It is not funny!" Michiko butted in. "I'm serious! I'm gonna make him my boyfriend, you'll see."

Tomoka just laughed.

"Goodluck on that, then! The only thing he cares about, other than Tennis, is Ponta." Tomoka poked her tongue at Michiko.

"Tennis? The king plays tennis?"

Sakuno and Tomoka glanced at each other.

"Yep! And by the way, he's not a **king**…" Tomoka smiled at the dumb-faced Michiko.

"He's a **prince**! **SeiGaku's **prince."

Michiko couldn't understand what the ugly one was saying. She just looked at her, one eyebrow perfectly raised.

"He can't be a prince. I'll be demoted to princess status. And **that's **unacceptable." She pouted.

"Wake up, Queen. Ryoma-kun is not your king." Tomoka teased.

Michiko was going to burst with anger but she calmed herself.

"And this Ponta? Who is she? Is she a girlfriend?" Michiko asked, already imagining how to terrorize the "girlfriend".

"You're not serious!" Tomoka gave a hearty laugh. "You don't know what Ponta is?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Ponta is a **juice drink**…" Sakuno butted in before Michiko loses her temper, which they're kind of used to by now. "It's Ryoma-kun's favorite."

Michiko went sparkly again.

"Oh~."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michiko couldn't believe it! She just couldn't believe that when she went inside the classroom, there he was, her king, sitting on a seat at the back of the room, beside the open window.

'_We're classmates! This must be destined, written by the stars!'_

"Sorry, we're late, Sensei!" Tomoka spoke from behind her.

"It's alright. Just take your seats, we'll start the introductions." Their male teacher said with a smile.

Sakuno and Tomoka took empty seats at the back row. But Michiko went up directly to Horio, evil grin perfectly in place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What did you say?" Horio asked, surprised.

"I said… I want to sit here. Move!" Michiko declared matter-of-factly.

Tomoka slapped her own forehead. _Ofcourse! She wants to sit there where Ryoma-kun would be beside her._

Ryoma was looking outside the window, still oblivious to what was happening beside him. If a murder happened right there and then, he wouldn't have noticed. He was too occupied with thoughts about tennis.

Horio couldn't believe what this cute girl was saying. He thought he was lucky that this girl came to him. But when the cute girl spoke, he saw a glimpse of the devil inside.

Horio lowered his head, deciding not to be bullied by a littlie girl.

"I sit here. Why don't you just sit over there?" he pointed at an empty seat across the room.

"Because… I want to sit **here.**" Michiko tapped at the desk. "What part of it don't you understand?"

"Horio, just be a good boy and let the lady take your seat." Their Sensei suddenly said. He just wanted to get on with the day. He had bad stomach cramps at that moment.

Horio sighed but gathered his things and sat at the vacant seat beside Tomoka and Sakuno. Defeated.

"Who **is** that girl?" He grumbled as he sat.

"She's Ayashi Michiko. She's a bit of a drama queen." Tomoka laughed.

Michiko sat at her seat, contented. She looked to her right and stared at Ryoma Echizen._Sparkling_ Ryoma Echizen.

'_My King! So cool!' _

"Ne… Ryoma-kun!" She said to him.

Ryoma didn't seem to hear.

"Ne! Ne! Ryommaaaaaaa-kuuuun!" she called even louder.

"Huh?..." Ryoma turned his head and looked at her with a bored expression.

"…I thought Horio was there." He added when he noticed Horio was suddenly missing.

She gave him a sweet smile.

"Well I'm here now! I'm Ayashi Michiko!"

Everyone in the class was looking at her, listening to what she was saying. Their Sensei just sighed. He just wished they could get on without further disturbances. But before he could stop Michiko from talking, Michiko declared loudly…

"I like you! Please go out with me!"

Michiko was looking at Ryoma like a child looking at her Christmas present. Everyone's jaw dropped.

Ryoma stared at her.

Everybody held their breaths and waited for Ryoma's answer. This new girl had guts. Even the Sensei was interested at the unfolding scene.

Then after a long pause.

"Not interested. Sorry." Ryoma spoke indifferently and looked outside the window again.

Tomoka laughed. And everyone else, including sensei, stifled their giggles.

Michiko turned to stone… and then, turned to dust. She had never been so humiliated before.

She went bright red and her temper soared.

"_WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?__!"_

Then, Sensei spoke, still giggling a little.

"All right, all right. Settle down class."

The class' attention went back to their Sensei. The girls (except Sakuno-chan and Tomoka-chan) were full of 'in-your-face' thoughts while the guys were thinking that the weird girl was kinda cute and that 'Thank God, she got rejected by the Prince'.

"Since, Ayashi-san is full of energy this morning, why don't you start with the introductions?" Sensei said.

Michiko got up. Dark aura emitting from her pores. Eyes hidden behind her bangs.

A Queen never cries. A Queen is forever unharmed and cannot be humiliated. A Queen gets what she wants, whenever she wants it. Anyone who crosses the Queen, should be **punished**.

She went to the front of the class and stood like a true queen. Head held high and eyes full of determination, without any trace of defeat. She spoke with that of grace and of eloquence.

"My name is Ayashi Michiko…"

The boys instantly fell in love with her, except ofcourse, Ryoma-kun(who was still looking outside the window) and Horio (but he was a bit impressed).

Then the devil took over.

"Echizen, Ryoma…" she smirked and the room suddenly felt dark and cold. The boys who fell in love with her a moment ago shivered with fright. Her words seemed to make the entire room tremble.

Ryoma looked at her, eyes filled with boredom.

"You dared cross the Queen. You're gonna have to pay for it." She declared this with a smile; the devil's smile. "I'll definitely… make you pay!"

Ryoma found that interesting. He smiled too, like he was somehow entertained.

Then he spoke, amused.

"I'm looking forward to it, Queen."

And with that, the war has been declared. Each smile reflecting exactly the other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michiko couldn't sleep at all that night. She kept plotting her revenge. Her revenge should be perfectly despicable and purely evil. She had plans lined up, written on a sheet of paper.

Push "Him" down the steps. (She calls Ryoma only with a pronoun now as she believes that uttering his name would spoil her mouth.)

"_No, I'd probably get into trouble. And that would be way too bloody, I'll get dirty."_

Follow him around, take photos when his in his bath, and plaster them

all over the school's walls.

"_Scrap that. Too much work. And the Queen isn't the stalker-type__."_

At the start of the day-

She had only started reading her third option when she suddenly crumpled the paper and threw it on the bin.

"I need a plan that would make him look like a complete fool infront of everyone!" she stomped her fist at the desk.

'Like what he did to me.' She added.

"_Goodluck on that, then! The only thing he cares about, other than Tennis, is Ponta."_

A face of 'the ugly one' suddenly popped inside her head. (She can't remember names well and so calls Tomoka with the nickname 'the Ugly One'. _She's evil, I know_.)

"_It's Ryoma-kun's favorite." _She remembered what 'the Silent One' said too. (She can't remember Sakuno's name either.)

Then, an evil plan suddenly lay before her and an automatic grin spread across her face.

"I can't wait…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wise men say that the power of the mind can make ordinary people do extraordinary things. According to them, whatever the mind is thinking, may it be positive or negative, is attracted instantly to the body. The mind sends a message to the universe and the universe's energy is sent back to the thinker. In short, whatever is in your mind appears before your eyes.

And so Ayashi Michiko wasn't surprised to see Ryoma Echizen on the lockers first thing in the morning.

Michiko was cranky because she couldn't sleep well last night. She decided to take out her frustrations on the very person who caused all of it in the first place.

"Hey! You!" she started.

Ryoma looked at the short girl.

"You~." He uttered and stared at her. Obviusly thinking about something.

Michiko was further annoyed with his stare. Not only that, she was also annoyed how stunning Ryoma looks in her eyes. _He's still sparkling_.

Ryoma wasn't saying anything and was staring at her intensely which made her heart pound.

"_Damn it. Why is my heart behaving this way! He is my enemy!"_

She remembered her confession yesterday and blushed. She also cursed herself for doing such a stupid thing. It all would have worked out if this sparkling guy in front of her just accepted the prestige of being her boyfriend.

"What are you looking at?" she gawked at him.

Ryoma, without taking his eyes off her, said:

"Who are you again?" without a hint of pretension.

He really did forget who Michiko was and what happened yesterday because after the "incident", he met with his Senpais and spent the whole day fully absorbed with tennis; which, as usual, makes him forget about everything else.

Michiko's jaw dropped and a cold wind blew.

"I can't believe you, Moron!" she shouted at the sincerely bewildered Ryoma, then, walked away.

Ryoma stood there alone, trying to recall all that has happened yesterday before meeting up with his Senpais. What ever did he do to that weirdo?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After her encounter with Ryoma, Michiko was even more determined to carry out her plan.

"_I can't believe I actually was bothered by him but HE doesn't even remember who I am! Sheesh!"_

Michiko always made an impression with anyone she meets. But this was the first time a person actually forgot who she was. Not only that, this was also the first time she confessed to someone. And got rejected. And humiliated. In front of _"everyone"._

"Stupid, arrogant, son of a bi***!" Michiko cursed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryoma was at the tennis courts that afternoon when the 'girl from the lockers' came up to her.

"I'm sorry for behaving rudely. Accept this as my apology."

She smiled and gave him a bottle of cold drink.

His Senpais were all present and, of course, were all observing the scene unfolding. It had been a long time since they got the chance to bug Ryoma out of his wits. They were all looking forward to another chance.

Ryoma took the drink and was a bit surprised to see the label.

His mind started to recall yesterday's memories.

"_I like you! Please go out with me!" _

"_Echizen, Ryoma… You dared cross the Queen. You're gonna have to pay for it. _

_I'll definitely… make you pay!" _

"_I'm looking forward to it, Queen." _

His mind finished loading.

He uttered a slow and silent…

"Ooh~"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you're **that** girl."

Michiko heard Ryoma say and her shoulders went up.

"You remember me, now?" she beamed. "Well, I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I didn't behave like a lady."

Inui took out his notebook and started "gathering data".

Ryoma sighed. _This girl is up to something._

"I heard that Ponta is your favorite drink and so I thought that this was a good peace offering." Michiko looked like an angel. All caring and wide eyed.

What Ryoma couldn't see was the true devil.

A while ago, after purchasing a bottle of Ponta from the vendo machine, she furiously shook the bottle and "accidentally-on-purpose" dropped it to the ground. Remembering what she learned in Chemistry class, this bottle should accumulate pressure and once opened, it will-

Ryoma rolled the drink in his hands…

"_Just open the can already!"_

Ryoma wondered why 'the girl' looked so eager but, without caring, opened the can.

"AHA!" Michiko shouted, laughing intensely.

Ryoma stared at her, bewildered.

"_This girl must be crazy."_

Michiko, then, noticed how **nothing** has happened. It didn't burst all over Ryoma when he opened it like she expected. She obviously failed.

"Www-Whaaaa-t?" she pointed a shaky finger at Ryoma who was drinking the drink.

"That was supposed to explode!" she shouted.

"Explode?" he asked. Although it was more like a statement.

"Yes! I shook it!"

With this, Ryoma had to laugh, which registered as a mere smirk on his face.

_So that was the plan._

Michiko pouted, confused how her epic plan had failed.

"So, is this what your revenge is supposed to be like?" Ryoma narrowed his eyes.

Michiko just glared at him. Ryoma shrugged.

"Ponta is not soda. It's juice."

Michiko still looked bewildered. Ryoma continued matter-of-factly…

"And so it isn't carbonated and won't_** explode**_. No matter how hard you shake it."

Michiko's mind told her that he was right. But if he was right, it means, the Queen was, once again, humiliated.

"MORON!" she screamed at his face and walked away.

Ryoma followed her with his gaze. He was smiling, amused by the weird girl. Everone else, including the Senpais, were trying to figure out what just happened.

Then, Eiji came over and grabbed Ryoma by the shoulders.

"Ochibi. You didn't only grow taller…"

Ryoma raised one eyebrow. Eiji grinned.

"You also brought with you… a **girlfriend**." Eiji emphasized the word so that everyone else could hear him. The other Senpais grinned with Eiji.

"Tch" Ryoma grumbled, _or rather, tch-ed._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Ponta is a __**juice drink**__…" Sakuno butted in before Michiko loses her temper. "It's Ryoma-kun's favorite." _

Michiko remembered this scene as she walked away, pouting like a child. Why didn't she remember this… **earlier**? She sighed.

Then, held her head high, smiling.

"I'll get my revenge someday. Watch out Prince!"

* * *

><p><strong>October 11, 2011. 10:50 pm. <strong>

_The __chapter is __**officially**__ finished. When I first published this it was only half the story. But when I read it again (I changed some grammatical errors and redundant statements. if you find some, please tell me and I'll correct it) I ended up adding more to the chapter. It didn't seem to fit if I published the last half as Chapter 2 and so if you have read the first published version__**, please read this**__ one instead because I added a lot and this is __**the official chapter**__. The first one I published was half short and full of errors. Haha! I'm babbling again. Anyway, Thanks for finding the time to read this, tell me what you think. =)_

_PS. The chapter is so long. Sorry. =)_


	2. Chapter 2

"**Twilight. Sandpaper. Coke "**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Staring into his eyes always made me feel extraordinary — sort of like my bones were turning spongy. I was also a little lightheaded, but that could have been because I'd forgotten to keep breathing. Again.

-Bella Swan, Eclipse, Chapter 1, p.17

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two weeks had passed since that fateful meeting. Two weeks since the humiliating Ponta incident. *reference to Chapter 1.*

These past two weeks, Michiko had been sitting next to Ryoma in class, unwillingly. _**That **__was __entirely __her __fault,__though_. But to Ryoma's and everyone else's surprise, she had not executed another revenge plot. These past two weeks were rather quiet.

And thus, it was a lovely and warm afternoon in the class of 1-C.

"Are you afraid?" Ryoma yawned.

"The only thing I am afraid of…" Michiko was looking at her feet. "…is losing you."

She glanced up at Ryoma's eyes. Those mysterious and sparkling eyes-

"To hell with it! I'm not doing this!"

Michiko threw the script that she was holding, in the air. It scattered on the floor beneath them.

Half the class was practicing for the play, and all of them were stifling their laughs. They all expected Michiko to blow her top with that line.

"Pft!..." Tomoka started, holding her laugh in. "…C'mon Michi-chan, you were so good at it!" she bent over, laughing.

"No way am I doing this!" Michiko pointed her finger at Horio. "…Your idea sucks!"

Horio wasn't offended. Like everyone else, he was still laughing from the scene.

"Oh, so the Queen can't handle it, eh?" Horio picked up the scattered papers and rolled it in his right hand. He bragged.

"Based on my two years of experience…"

Ryoma sighed. "He's still saying that?"

Horio ignored Ryoma's remark and continued.

"…my idea **is** great! And were not changing it, so deal with it!"

Three days ago, Sensei gave them an assignment. Seishun Gakuen was going to hold its Annual Foundation Day Festival, and their class must prepare a presentation. It doesn't matter what kind, just as long as everyone gets to participate.

And that's how Horio came up with the 'great idea'.

"Who, in their right minds, would want to watch Twilight as a play? You suck, accept it."

Horio and Michiko glared at each other.

"Look, Michi-chan. This was already voted upon by the whole class. We're doing this. Besides, we already spent much time on the script and materials. Sakuno-chan has started with the costumes, too." Tomoka butted in. Sakuno nodded in agreement.

"Whatever! You're only saying that because you have a mighty crush on this horse brush!" Michiko, once again, pointed at the one she was referring to, Horio.

The class all went "ooooh~".

"W-what are you saying? I don't have a crush on… on…" Tomoka pointed at poor Horio, too. "…THAT!"

Michiko rolled her eyes to show Tomoka that she didn't believe a word.

"I t-think we all just need a break…" Sakuno held Tomoka's arm. "…Michiko-chan didn't get to have a say in this, and maybe that's why she's…"

Sakuno couldn't find the exact word to complete her sentence.

"Acting like a complete b*tch!" A girl suddenly stepped in front and suggested.

All heads turned towards the girl.

"Noriko-chan! T-that's not what I was saying." Sakuno stammered.

"Of course it was, Ryuuzaki. That was exactly what you wanted to say."

Everybody felt tension rising.

Michiko stared at the Noriko girl. She felt like having a flashback.

Sakuno was obviously upset and Tomoka glared daggers at Noriko.

_No one had the right to upset her bestfriend! Especially, not in front of her!_

"Don't put words on Sakuno-chan's mouth!"

"What are you going to do about it, Loudmouth?" Noriko smirked, and two other girls behind her, joined her.

She continued. "And you, Ayashi. If you don't want Bella's part, then take your leave. You're not suited for the part anyway!" she raised her nose in the air.

Michiko walked slow steps towards Noriko. Everyone's eyes followed Michiko's move.

The queen stopped when she was just inches from Noriko and looked the girl in the eye. She had to slightly raise her head, though, since Noriko was a lot taller than she.

Michiko eyed Noriko from head to foot.

Noriko was slim, with brunette wavy locks that fell up to her shoulders. The two other girls behind her, Michiko noticed, looked entirely alike; the only difference was their hair color.

Michiko sighed. And then, she smiled sweetly.

"It's decided, then!" she said.

Noriko crinkled her nose. "W-what's decided?"

"YOU play the part of Bella."

With that, Michiko brushed passed Ryoma and was instantly out of the room.

Noriko, not knowing how to take the news, just shrugged and smirked. Her two friends copied her.

Tomoka broke the silencing spell that seemed to spread around the room when Michiko stepped out.

"Fine!" she grabbed Sakuno's hand. "You're Bella. And Michi-chan plays the role of Victoria!" Tomoka, then, dragged Sakuno out, slamming the door behind them.

Noriko, once again, huffed. She looked around the room, noticed the stunned faces and some glaring eyes. She also noticed… Ryoma, still unfazed and silent.

Noriko had a crush on Ryoma ever since the first day of term. This explains her irritated attitude towards Michiko, which if you remember, confessed and threatened Ryoma that same day.

Noriko smiled and went up to him, hand held out to shake.

"Looks like I'm your Bella, now." She said sweetly, other hand fiddling with her hair.

Ryoma looked dryly at her. That's when the door slid open.

Sensei appeared and he instantly felt that something went wrong while he was gone.

"Where's Ayashi-san? Why isn't she practicing anymore?" Sensei looked around for some answers but he found none.

"And where did Echizen go? Why are our leads missing from practice?"

Everyone looked at the spot at where Ryoma was standing only seconds ago. Noriko was still holding out her hand, but this time, to no one. Sure enough, the prince disappeared.

After another scan around the faces of his equally confused students, and because he couldn't stand being ignored any longer, Sensei sighed.

"All right, you're all dismissed for today."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michiko, after walking out of the room, decided to head to the rooftops to breathe in some fresh air.

Moments later, she found herself staring again at the same set of eyes she marveled at earlier.

_The Prince._

Those sparkling, mysterious, set of-

Michiko slapped herself. _'__Don__'__t __even __go __there, __Michiko!__'_

"Why'd you do that?" Ryoma asked, surprised.

Michiko rubbed her left cheek, which turned red from her own slap.

"The devil blurred my vision and irrationalized my thinking."

"…"

"What?" Michiko glared at Ryoma.

Ryoma shrugged, and then walked towards the spot beside her.

"You're weird." He mumbled.

Michiko's eyes drooped. "You're one to talk!"

"So loud. All the time."

Michiko reminded herself that Ryoma never really had the talent to thread long sentences together. He'd rather speak fragments.

She sighed. Despite her actions, she wasn't really in the mood for fighting with him. She was tired from all the Noriko drama.

Ryoma looked sideways and glanced at her.

"You're bothered?" he asked which sounded more like a statement.

Michiko smirked. "I've dealt with much worse."

A soft cold wind blew.

Michiko found herself talking.

"You know, in the past, I used to be bullied all the time…" she laughed. "Funny, huh?"

Ryoma couldn't find the funny part and so he just did what he's very good at, and that is, to shrug.

"I used to get beaten up by kids my age or older..." Michiko stared out at the horizon, a smile still in place.

"…They would beat me up because, they said, I was too short. Or that I was trying to be cute all the time. And sometimes, there were no reasons. They just wanted to beat me up. I was a big eyesore to them."

"…"

"I didn't have any friends because **they**would beat up anyone who gets close to me."

"The Queen. Beaten up by kids?" Ryoma couldn't quite picture it.

Michiko gave a short laugh. "Yeah. I was so weak and coward back then, I could just punch my own self."

She laughed. And then, sighed.

"Overtime, though, I learned to treat them as sandpaper."

"Sandpaper?"

Michiko felt Ryoma stare at her, and she started to scratch her cheek shyly.

'_Why am I opening up to him?'_

"Y-yeah. It was just some thought to comfort me whenever I get beaten up. I think of them as sandpapers. You know. They scratch and hurt me all the time but in the end, I end up polished while **they** end up…"

Ryoma had to smile; he finished her sentence for her.

"…useless."

Another soft wind blew.

Michiko let out an awkward laugh.

"I know it's lame. But it was very comforting."

"You **are** bothered…" Ryoma searched for her eyes. "…about that girl."

Michiko felt herself blush as he locked gaze with her. She stuck her tongue out at him, a look she had down to perfection whenever she was in the Prince's presence.

"Wha-… Whatever. I'm leaving." She marched out.

Ryoma, keeping his eyes on her as she stomped, wore a little smile.

"Sandpaper…" He said to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next days progressed without much incidence. Though everyone could still feel the tension, the practices went on.

Noriko played Bella and was actually quite good at it. Ryoma, on the other hand, wasn't that into it. But as long as he remembered and delivered his lines, no matter how dull he says them, it was fine with everyone. Just as long as he says it.

Michiko played Victoria and was quite happy she didn't have any lines. She just had to appear beside two other antagonists in the play, and look mean. Easy.

"Michiko-chan…" Sakuno approached her after another day's practice. "… Here."

She handed out a paper bag to Michiko. Michiko looked inside and took out a dress. It wasn't all that but at least it looked decent.

"T-that's your costume. I finished it last night." Sakuno said shyly.

Michiko noticed the bandages on the shy girl's hands. And Sakuno, noticed Michiko, noticing this.

"…I-I got a bit… clumsy with the needles." She stammered.

"Ryuuzaki…" Michiko was going to say something when Tomoka and Horio barged inside the room. Tomoka was holding a broom and hitting Horio's head with it. Like she was playing a game of 'whack-a-mole'. Horio was squeeling and running, trying to avoid the broom, but constantly fails.

"I told you to take care of the backdrop!" Tomoka was shouting.

"Waaa~ We'll rush it, okay?" Horio cried.

A sweat dropped from Michiko's face. "Are they always like this?"

Sakuno just giggled and smiled at her.

"She may look like she wants to murder him, but they're friends, really."

"Friends, huh?" Michiko's eyes followed the duo as they circled around the room, then into the corridors.

Sakuno said. "I have to go now and stop Tomoka-chan from giving Horio-kun major head injuries." She waved Michiko goodbye.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"GYAAAAAAAAA! Ryoma-kun is so HOT!" a girl classmate squealed.

Everyone looked at the bored Ryoma, dressed up casually as Edward Cullen, the hottest vampire on Earth.

The girls had to agree.

It was an hour before show time and everyone was getting ready. Some were practicing their lines, some were doing their hair, and Sensei was letting the crowd in.

"Ryoma-sama is always so…" Tomoka's eyes sparkled.

Michiko's jaw dropped. Ryoma had made her heart beat faster than usual again. She didn't know how to react.

He **is**stunning... _With __a __capital __S._

Sakuno giggled at Michiko's expression. "Michi-chan?"

Michiko shook her head to get back to her senses.

Tomoya smirked. "Hot, isn't he, Michiko-chan?"

"Tch!" Michiko turned away. "I'm going to get dressed now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_This isn't happening._

Michiko got to the dressing area to retrieve her dress, but she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Looking for something, Ayashi?" Noriko came into view, with her two 'friends'.

Michiko tried to keep her composure.

"My costume. Where is it?" she wasn't in the mood for games.

"Whatever do you mean? Why should I know?" Noriko mocked innocence. Her friends sniggered.

"Because I know people like you… You like making other people miserable because you don't want to be miserable all by yourself." Michiko said, restraining her anger. Michiko may be perceived as angry all the time; but no one knows what it's like when she's seriously angry.

Noriko's expression turned sour.

"Tch. Why don't you look at the trash? I think I saw some rags there."

"Are you sure you were looking at the trash or were you seeing your own reflection in the mirror?"

Noriko glared daggers. Michiko glared back.

"We'll see who cries in the end." Noriko walked away, her friends followed her lead.

Michiko was trembling with anger. And then, she headed for the trash located outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryoma was drinking Ponta outside when he saw her. She was rummaging about in the trash.

Ryoma finished his drink and walked to her.

"What are you-"

She was so dirty from rummaging around the garbage. A look on her face that seemed to unsettle Ryoma.

"Ayashi-" he called.

She ignored him.

"Ayashi-"

"…"

"Oi!"

"What is it?" Michiko stopped for a while, catching her breath.

"Why are you-"

"My costume!" Michiko cut his question. Her eyes wide. She was panting and wore a worried look on her face.

She picked up something which resembled rags to Ryoma.

"Costume?"

"Yes. You better get back. The play's about to start." She ran towards the faucets and put 'her costume' under tap water. Ryoma eyed her unnervingly.

She started scrubbing her costume.

"Ayashi. Your don't plan to wear that, do you?" Ryoma refused to take his eyes off her.

"Of course I would. It's my costume." Michiko couldn't look directly at Ryoma. She was fighting back tears.

'_Don__'__t __you __dare __cry.__' _She kept telling herself. _'__You__'__ll __only __lose __to __them __if __you __do.__'_

Ryoma, of course, noticed her struggle. He felt somewhat angry. He didn't know why or to whom.

"You can take the dirt off but it would still be soaking wet."

"I'll still wear it." She scrubbed harder. The dirt was coming off slowly and the water was dark and muddy.

"Just wear something else."

"No! Sakuno-chan, she…" Michiko sniffed, remembering Sakuno's bandaged fingers.

"…_I-I got a bit… clumsy with the needles."_

Ryoma kept gazing at her.

"_I __didn__'__t __have __any __friends __because __**they **__would __beat __up __anyone __who __gets __close __to __me.__" _He remembered her saying.

"_I used to be bullied all the time…Funny, huh?" _

And he thought.

No. It **wasn****'****t** funny.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michiko was first beaten up by kids in their neighborhood playground. They hated her for reasons she never really understood. Her mother would tell her never to fight with the kids who bullied her.

'_Just __let __them __be __and __they__'__ll __leave __you __alone.__' _Her mother would say indifferently as she cries her heart out.

When she started school, it got worse.

She would constantly be taunted and mocked and she wouldn't do anything but cry.

"_You're an eyesore!"_

"_You think you're so cute, huh?"_

"_Give me your lunch money!"_

No one tried to defend her. No one wanted to talk to her for fear of getting bullied too.

"Ponkuuuuuuuun!" Michiko cried at nine. Her pet cat was brutally killed by older schoolmates, just for the fun of it. She cried hard as they laughed around her.

It's not true that kids don't go through major problems. And it's definitely not true that they are as innocent as angels.

A year before middleschool, a group of girls, locked her up inside a comfort room cubicle. They also locked the whole comfort room.

Michiko was so stunned she didn't cry out. At the end of that day, the utility staff found her. Staring at a distance.

She didn't come to school the next day, and the gang of girls who locked her up laughed at this.

Michiko's aunt, a psychiatrist, said she was suffering from severe shock and trauma. The bullying in the past accumulated up to the present. Michiko refused to talk or even move. She just stared out at the distance.

She managed to finish the year without coming to class, through her mother's affiliates. But before the year ended, Michiko went back to school. The gang of girls saw her, and started their usual roundup.

That was the first time Michiko smiled. Her ever famous devil smile.

Before the day ended, a group of girls were rushed to the hospital. Michiko was beaten up but the girls were far worse. They couldn't believe Michiko did all of it alone.

After venting out all of her accumulated anger, Michiko vowed never to walk down that hell road again.

'_No one can step down on you if you're standing straight."_

And at the start of middleschool, there blossomed, the Queen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michiko watched her scrubbing hands turn blurry. She blinked but the dam of tears came pouring out.

'_Don't cry. Dammit. Don't let the past get to you.'_

But no matter how hard she scolded herself, she still couldn't fight back the tears.

Ryoma watched her as she cried.

Seeing her shoulders shake from crying, Ryoma had an idea.

"Just sit back and wait." He said to her, conviction in his voice.

"Huh?" Michiko sniffed and wiped her tears.

"Those people will eventually screw up themselves, on their own."

"W-what are you-"

Ryoma turned his back on her.

"And if you're lucky, fate might let you watch." He started walking and Michiko managed to stop the flow of hot tears.

She stared at his back and called. "Where are you heading? It's about to start!"

Ryoma glanced at her and smiled.

"I need to find reinforcements at the tennis courts."

And Michiko was left alone, dazzled by a vampire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michiko, after doing her best to make the dress look as clean as possible, carried the soaking thing inside the dressing area.

She had wasted time but at least it still wasn't her time to go onstage.

'_Thank Heavens, Victoria appears midway the play.'_

When she stepped inside the dressing area, Sakuno and Tomoka greeted her.

"Michi-chan, where've you been?"

Michiko held out her hand, showing Sakuno the costume.

"I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki." She said in a low voice.

Sakuno and Tomoka glanced at each other.

"What happened?" Tomoka asked.

"…was it Noriko-san?" Sakuno had a serious look on her dace.

Michiko nodded.

"THAT FREAK!" Tomoka rolled her fists into a ball.

"It's my entire fault. She hates me." Michiko declared, starting to undress herself.

"No it's not, Michi-chan-" Sakuno smiled at Michiko, feeling very warm around the new girl. "What are you doing?"

"I'm changing."

"With that soaking thing?" Tomoka gawked.

Michiko didn't have to answer. She just continued what she was doing.

"You don't have to." Sakuno stopped her.

"No, Ryuuzaki… It's okay." Michiko's face was serious.

Sakuno laughed. "No, you **really** don't have to."

Michiko raised one eyebrow at the two girls.

"The play's over." Tomoka giggled. "It was hilarious."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michiko soon found out that in the middle of the 'Are you afraid?' scene, the huge backdrop, which Horio made, collapsed on stage.

Poor Noriko panicked and fell off the stage, causing her dress to get ripped. Ryoma, on the other hand, seemed to be at the right place at the right time. He was standing at a 'lucky' spot, in which the falling backdrop wouldn't affect him.

"But the crowd thought of it as a comedy and the play had to be cut short- but they loved it. Noriko-chan was so… well, let's just say she's a **natural **comedian." Tomoka told her with a wink.

"So you really don't need to wear this." Sakuno got the dress off her hand.

"Sorry, Queen Looks like you won't get into the spotlight today." Tomoka beamed at her.

Michiko couldn't believe what she was hearing but she had a gut feeling a certain person was behind all of it.

"Why did the backdrop collapse?" Michiko wanted to make sure.

"From across the backstage, a tennis ball suddenly whipped past. It hit the backdrop full force and made it fall. The backdrop was kind of rushed…" Tomoka explained.

"A… Tennis ball?" Michiko started laughing. She laughed so much she couldn't stop.

Tomoka and Sakuno just stared at her.

"Look at the Queen, laughing madly."

"Tomoka-chan, I think Michiko-chan is very happy."

Michiko couldn't stop herself. She felt so light and happy.

He remembered a particular face. The face of **'****the****Prince****'****.**

"_I need to find reinforcements at the tennis courts."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later, as the sun set, Michiko found herself strolling towards the rooftop.

'_It's not that I want to see Echizen. I just need some fresh air.'_

She almost rolled her eyes at her own thought. She didn't believe a word.

Sure enough, Ryoma was there. But he was just leaving.

He was still dressed as the glittering vampire.

"Where are you going?" Michiko said to him.

He was holding a can of Coca-Cola and was tossing it up and down.

"Come with me." Ryoma grabbed her hand and dragged her before she could protest.

"W-wait~"

Michiko blushed furiously, feeling his hand holding hers.

"Hey. W-what are you…?" Michiko stared at Ryoma.

He was putting the drink down on top of his desk.

That moment, Noriko came in. Eyes swollen, possibly from crying.

She saw Michiko and Echizen and pouted. She pouted even more when she noticed them holding hands.

"Let's go." Ryoma, once again dragged Michiko before she could say a word. He closed the door as they stepped out.

Then, they just stood there.

Michiko, confused to her wits, raised an eyebrow at the ever passive face of Ryoma Echizen.

"What?" Ryoma glanced sideways at her.

"What are you up to?"

Ryoma raised both his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" They heard Noriko shriek from inside the classroom.

Michiko was going to rush inside but Ryoma pulled her hand to stop her.

"What are you-"

She hadn't even finished the question when Noriko came stomping outside the room. Her face and clothes were wet. Her face was as red as a tomato.

She got even redder seeing Michiko and Ryoma.

"That's my coke." Ryoma noted dryly. That's when Michiko noticed the opened can in Noriko's hand.

Noriko clenched her fists, and then… ran away.

'_No __way .__He __didn__'__t-__' _Michiko stared disbelievingly at Ryoma._ '__Did __he?__'_

Ryoma smirked at her. "What?" he asked amused.

"What did you do? That explode trick, right? The Ponta. I mean, The Coke… exploded? On her face?" she couldn't arrange her sentences properly.

"What **I** did? She was the one who stole my coke. I left it at my desk. **She **opened it. You saw it all." He explained dryly.

Michiko laughed. "But how did you know she would pick it up and open it?"

Ryoma let her hand go and walked past her.

Michiko watched him disappear into the corner. But before he did, Ryoma glanced back at her and she heard him say;

"Mada mada dane."

The perfect sun set beautifully down the horizon. Michiko watched it with a smile.

"_Those people will eventually screw up themselves, on their own. And if you're lucky, fate might let you watch." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPILOGUE:**

"Come on Michi-chan! Walk faster. We're going to miss Ryoma's match!" Tomoka dragged Michiko towards the tennis courts, Sakuno striding along.

"Tch. You guys are so~" she rolled her eyes but let the two drag her.

"_Friends,__huh?__"_ she thought with a smile on her face.

"_**15-love"**_

"Gyaaa! It's starting!"

"It just started Tomoka-chan." Sakuno smiled at seeing the excited Tomoka.

"He's going to serve!" Tomoka exclaimed excitedly.

This was the first time Michiko saw Ryoma rally. He was glittering under the sun.

'_Darn, __Edward __Cullen.__' _she smiled to herself. _'__Ryoma __**is **__stunning.__' _

As if reading her thoughts, Ryoma looked her way. He was bouncing the ball with his right hand.

Michiko locked gazes with Ryoma. And Ryoma, without changing his blank face, poked his tongue out at her.

A nerve popped out of Michiko's forehead and Ryoma turned away to deliver a perfect serve.

'_Scratch that! I hope he trips face flat!'_

* * *

><p><strong>October 19, 2011; 02:07 am<strong>

Yey. Chapter two's done. It's longer than the first. Sorry bout that.

And before I hear any concerns, I would like to explain myself ahead of time.

**1**. I know, I know, this is centered too much on Michiko and not on PoT characters BUT I wanted to introduce her to the readers so that I can blend her with the PoT crowd perfectly in the next chapters. I wanted to show her true nature so that I won't have to explain her actions all the time in the next chapters.

**2**. I know. I'm having too much OCs. BUT I couldn't find a PoT character to hate on and so Noriko was born. I promise not to add another OC. ^^

**3**. And for those who aren't familiar with the Twilight Saga, it's a book by Stephenie Meyer. I can't explain it clearly so best to Google it.

And that's it. I'm sleepy. Tell me what you think! =))


End file.
